What Did You Get Yourself Into Now?
by ZOE007
Summary: When Regina sees Emma injured she is determined to get to the bottom of the nature in which she got them, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Emma had come to Storybrooke and accepted Graham's job offer, at first Regina was worried that the young blonde had a hidden agenda but once that was proven to be false. Regina did a little digging into the blonde's past thinking maybe she was running from someone but she couldn't find anything on the blonde apart from the numerous places that the young woman had lived in, and she wanted to know why the blonde was always looking like she was in constant fear.

Regina decided to approach the skittish blonde on the subject, she saw Emma walking up her drive way to pick up Henry for her two weeks which was what the two women had agreed on and walked over.

"Are you alright dear?"

Emma let out a shriek and shrank away from the brunette.

"Emma I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Emma turned towards the mayor and Regina saw that the right side of her face was covered in blood some of it was from a serious looking head wound.

"Emma what happened?"

Before Emma could answer Henry came running out of the house.

"I'll see you later mom."

Regina stopped Henry.

"Not yet Henry right now Emma needs to have her injury taken care of then you two can go."

Instead of protesting like Regina thought he would, Henry turned and went inside going to the kitchen and got a bowl of warm water and a cloth then headed into the living room where Regina and Emma were.

Once they were in the living room Regina sat Emma down and started to gently clean the blood from Emma's face and head causing the young blonde to pull away from the stinging of the wound being cleaned.

"I'm sorry Emma but the wounds need cleaning so you don't get an infection."

Once Regina had soothed Emma she resumed cleaning soon all the blood was gone and Regina was inspecting the wounds.

"The cut to your head needs stitches and so will the one that runs down from your temple to your chin."

At the mention of stitches Regina felt Emma tense up.

"Henry please grab the suture kit from the first aid box and the acupuncture needles as well as the vanilla scented oil."

Henry went to do as his mother said within 5 minutes he was back and handed the items to Regina.

"Thank you dear."

Regina placed an oil burner on the coffee table and poured some vanilla scented oil in the top then lit the tea candle underneath the aroma filled the room then Regina took out the acupuncture needles and put them in the spots that would help Emma to relax.

Soon Emma was relaxed and Regina got to work on stitching Emma's wounds, within just under an hour Emma's wounds were closed and strips of medical tape were placed over the top to make sure the stitches didn't get pulled.

Regina had packed up everything and soon Emma and Henry were on their way.

"I wonder how she got those wounds?" Regina said to herself.

Meanwhile back at the loft Emma had gotten Henry settled in for his two week stay, they played video games for a couple of hours then had dinner and Henry noticed Emma wince whenever she got up from either the chair or sofa so when Emma went to sleep Henry got up and held his torch in his mouth as he lifted his blonde mothers tank top to expose her midriff which was covered in massive bruises.

Deciding he needed some help Henry took out his phone and dialled the only person he could think of that would have a calm level headed approach to the situation.

"Henry what are you doing calling so late at night?"

"Mom I need your help it's about Emma."

"I'll be right over."

Henry went to the front door to wait for Regina to arrive within 30 minutes there was a soft knock on the door and Henry let Regina in.

"Now Henry what's the problem with Emma?"

"Come and I'll show you."

Henry led Regina upstairs to where Emma was now in a fitful sleep.

Henry went over to Emma and rubbed her arm to calm her soon Emma was sleeping peacefully and Henry showed Regina the massive bruises on Emma's torso.

"How'd she get them Henry?"

"I don't know I just noticed how she was in pain when she would get up from sitting down so I decided to check."

Regina thought for a minute then decided on a course of action.

"Henry go get your things and wait in the car while I pack a bag for Emma."

Once Regina had Emma's bag packed she was faced with a new problem, how to get Emma downstairs without waking her.

So she did the only thing she could think of she called Graham to come and carry Emma down to her car, within 10 minutes Graham arrived and pretty soon had Emma in Regina's car and the whole time Emma didn't wake.

Graham followed Regina back to her home so he could get Emma inside and upstairs.

Once Emma was in bed in the guest room Regina took another look at Emma's bruises and judging on what Henry had told her Regina made an educated guess that some of Emma's ribs were fractured and there was a high possibility that her right eye socket was also broken.

"Oh Emma what did you get yourself into now?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma woke the next morning she had no idea that Regina knew about her other injuries or how she ended up in the mayors mansion, the smell of freshly brewed coffee infiltrated the young woman's senses and she made her way downstairs slowly and carefully as to not anger her injuries.

When Emma entered the kitchen she saw that Regina was cooking breakfast while Henry was at the table reading one of his many comic books.

"Morning."

"Morning Emma." Henry said not even looking up from his comic.

"How'd you sleep dear?"

"First answer me this. How did I even get here?"

"Graham got you to my car then once we were here he carried you inside."

"Ok then and to answer your question I slept fine."

Regina could tell by the way Emma's jaw tightened that the blonde was lying through her teeth.

"New question. Why are Henry and I here last time I checked it was my week with him like we agreed?"

"Don't be mad Emma but I called mom."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me for kid?"

"Because of your injuries."

"My face and head are fine."

At that moment Regina decided to step in and confront Emma about her other injuries.

"He's talking about the bruises on your torso Emma."

Emma just looked at them now knowing that they both saw her injured midsection, and true to her nature Emma turned and ran straight for the stairs but just as she got to the first step Regina had grabbed ahold of the blonde's slender wrist.

"Don't run from this Emma."

Emma surprised Regina when she broke down in tears while still trying to pull her arm free.

"Please let me go I didn't mean to tell they forced it out of me."

Hearing this Regina became curious and confused at the same time so she let go of the blonde's wrist and watched as Emma sank to the floor and drew her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and curled into a tight ball almost as if she were trying to disappear by making herself as small as she could.

Regina decided on a softer approach and got down to Emma's level and spoke gently to the younger woman.

"Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I am so sorry."

Regina opened her arms ready to wrap Emma in them when suddenly Emma threw herself into Regina's open arms and clung to her as if she were afraid to let go.

Regina tried to get Emma to talk about what had caused the blonde to become scared like she had but Emma refused to answer for fear of what Regina would think of her.

The more Regina tried to get Emma to talk to her about the reason behind her breakdown the higher her walls became, by now they were so high that you'd need a dragon to get on the other side and Regina was becoming increasingly worried.

Emma wasn't trying to be difficult she was just trying to protect herself from facing reality and she was also trying to protect Regina from her past.

As days passed Emma would swing by Regina's to pick up Henry for her two weeks sporting a new bruise and a map of cuts.

Finally Regina decided to follow Emma around town all day to find out how she was getting hurt, however she was not prepaired for what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

There was Emma in hand to hand combat with 8 men and 4 women that looked like they belonged to a gang and Emma was not doing well for she was seriously out numbered.

"Time to teach her, her final lesson one that she can take to her grave." Said the biggest looking guy and he stepped forward holding the end of a chain which Regina now realised was wrapped around Emma's delicate neck.

With one sharp tug on the chain had Emma laying on the ground a large nasty looking graze had appeared on the blonde's cheek and it was bleeding heavily suddenly all twelve of the strangers started to beat the living daylights out of Emma but then somehow Emma gained a surge of strength and pushed herself up off the ground the chain slid from around her neck and hit the ground with multiple clinks and Emma stood straight however she didn't have anytime to react as one of the men grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face first into a brick wall.

Emma tried her best to fight them off but she was going down under the weight of numbers, Regina knew she had to do something.

"Hello sheriff Graham speaking."

"Graham I need your help Emma's in trouble."

"Where are you at?"

"Between the cinema and the convenience store."

"I'll be right there."

Regina couldn't wait for Graham to get there to save Emma so she did the only thing she could do.

"Excuse me. But just what on earth do you think you are doing attacking a member of the police?"

"What are you talking about? This little slut is no such thing." The biggest of the gang said.

"Actually she is, she is deputy Emma Swan. Now what is your grievance with her?"

"What is it to you?"

"Well I happen to be the mayor of this town and you are strangers here so I get to ask the questions and you provide the answers."

"Fine this little bitch ratted out our gang for illegal activities even though it's true we have rules, rule number one when you're in our gang never rat out anyone in the gang or the consequences are dire so she must pay the price."

It was at this moment that Regina wished that Storybrooke had magic so she could use her powers and get Emma to safety, but instead she had to use street fighting skills and she grabbed a metal bar and went over to where Emma was back on the ground the gang started to attack but Regina kept them at bay and finally Graham arrived and arrested the entire gang while Regina called an ambulance for Emma.

As Emma was being loaded into the ambulance she regained consciousness and panicked.

"Regina! Regina!"

Regina climbed into the ambulance with Emma and took her left hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of the blonde's hand.

"It's ok Emma I'm here."

"Don't leave me please?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave your side."

Once Emma had calmed down Regina decided that she needed to ask a question that had been weighing on her mind.

"Emma is what that big guy said true?"

"What did he say? Because if I remember right I was in a semiconscious state."

"He said you used to be in their gang and that you broke a rule and told on the members."

"Yeah it's true but what he didn't tell you is the only reason I was in the gang was for two reasons the first being I was their personal punching bag and the second was the leader had a thing for 14 year old blonde's."

"What!"

"Not like that the leader was different from the rest he was kind and he had a need to take care of any 14 year old blonde's because they remind him of his little sister."

"Was he the one that had them come after you?"

"No the guy that overthrew him as gang leader did, the guy that looked out for me went on the run from them and took me with him because he knew they'd kill me if I stayed."

"They seem to be trying to do that anyway."

"Yeah they do."

Regina noticed Emma had started to tremble.

"Emma they are locked up they can't touch you."

"They could get out."

"How?"

"Did Graham search them for lock picking kits?"

When Regina realised that they could get out using such instruments she took out her phone and dialled the station.

"Hello sheriff's station."

"Graham did you search the group that attacked Emma?"

"No. Why?"

"Because they might have lock picking kits that they could use to break out and come after Emma again."

"I'll search them now."

Regina hung up with Graham and went back to Emma.

"Graham is going to search them for the kits now."

Suddenly Regina's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Regina we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"They broke out you need to make sure that Emma is kept safe from them so get her discharged AMA if you have to."

"Ok thank you for telling me Graham. Are you ok?"

"Just a bit of a headache."

"Well you get it checked out you may have a concussion."

After they said goodbye Regina went and talked to Whale about getting Emma out of hospital earlier than she should.

"Regina I don't think it's a good idea Emma is still in bad shape."

"Whale Emma's life depends on me being allowed to get her out of here."

Whale could hear the desperation in Regina's voice so he relented.

"Ok I'll get the paperwork and the instructions you'll need to take care of her."

"Thank you Whale."

Suddenly an ear splitting scream was heard.

"Emma!"

Regina ran to Emma's room closely followed by Whale when they got there the leader of the gang was on top of Emma he had one hand wrapped around her throat while the other held a knife against her delicate skin.

"I don't want to kill you Emma but if you make it harder then it has to be I will hurt you more and I won't go as easy on you like we did before."

He then noticed Regina and Whale coming towards him so he moved closer to her so his mouth was close to her ear.

"This is your only warning Emma. I'll be seeing you real soon."

With that he gave her forehead a quick kiss and shoved his way passed Regina and Whale and disappeared.

Regina was by Emma's side rubbing her thumb across the back of the young blonde's hand.

"Emma try and breath slowly and deeply you can do it dear."

"It... hurts... Re...gina."

Emma managed to get out.

"I know dear but you're going to be ok."

Soon Emma was discharged and at Regina's resting as comfortably as possible in one of the guest bedrooms and then night fell.

Just as Regina was heading to her room she heard quiet sobs at first she thought that Henry was having a bad dream like he sometimes did but when she checked on him Henry was sound asleep so that only left Emma when she entered the blonde's room Emma was curled up on her side crying so softly that it almost sounded like a puppy whimpering, Regina's heart broke for the young woman who had been through so much in just her short 28 years going over to the blonde Regina gently shook her.

"Emma wake up dear."

Emma's eyes flew open and she looked over her shoulder at Regina.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard you crying in your sleep what were you dreaming about?"

"It's nothing."

"Emma I may not be able to detect lies like you can but I do know you well enough to know that it's something. You can tell me."

"What I meant was its nothing to worry about, it's just a silly nightmare, I shouldn't even be getting them I'm not a kid."

"Emma even adults have nightmares."

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to tell Regina.

"I had just joined the gang and like I said the leader looked out for me but the other members did not instead they would hit me but they wouldn't do it at the hideout they would attack me on the streets so Jake wouldn't find out. I got used to the assaults but then things took a turn for the worse I turned 18 so Jake threw me a party one of the guys was being really nice to me that day and I didn't know why. At first I thought that he had decided to break away from the rest but I couldn't have been further from the truth."

"Emma it's ok you don't have to tell me the rest."

"No I need to someone has to know. So anyway I had a soda that was half empty and completely flat because I was so busy talking to this guy that I had ignored my drink so he offered to get me a new one he came back and handed it to me, and thinking nothing of it I drank almost half before he stopped me he said he didn't want me to make myself sick by drinking too much too fast. Suddenly I felt dizzy and he took me upstairs we came to a bedroom and even in my drug fogged mind I knew what he was planning. I tried to get away but he was stronger than I was and before I knew what happened he had me on the bed I knew I couldn't fight him so I just lay there and let him do what he wanted, it hurt so much he ripped things I didn't even know I had then he left and I passed out, when I came to Jake was sitting on the bed holding me like I was a small child. The guy that drugged me is Henry's father I lied to Henry and told him that his dad was a fireman and a hero because I couldn't handle the idea of him knowing the truth it would destroy him."

"Oh Emma I can't believe the horror you've been through."

Suddenly Emma latched onto Regina's silk pyjama top.

"Regina you have to promise me that Henry won't find out the truth about who his father really is."

"Don't worry Emma I won't say anything I promise."

Emma calmed down and relaxed against the pillows and with Regina stroking the blonde tresses the younger woman fell into a peaceful sleep, deciding it would be better for her to stay in Emma's room just in case the blonde had another nightmare Regina climbed into bed beside Emma and fell asleep.

Regina woke the next morning before Emma and climbed out of bed then slipped back into her own room before the blonde woke up, once she was dressed Regina went to Emma's room and gently woke the sleeping girl.

"Emma wake up dear."

Emma halfheartedly waved Regina off.

"5 more minutes."

"Emma if you don't get up now Henry and I will eat all the bacon."

That did the trick Emma was up and out of bed so quickly Regina was sure that if she had her magic she'd need to put Emma under a spell to slow her down a bit.

"Slow down dear or you are likely to injured yourself." Regina said with an amused chuckle.

Soon the three of them had eaten and then it was time for Emma's injuries to be cleaned and redressed much to Emma's horror, the blonde hated this part because the dressings would always become stuck to the wounds.

Regina set down a bowl of warm water and soaked a washcloth then she unwrapped the bandages she took the washcloth and soaked the dressings making sure they were moist enough for her to remove without it hurting Emma too much.

Upon removing one of the dressings Emma let out a scream looking down at the blonde's right thigh Regina saw that the wound had become infected.

"Emma just wait here and I'll be right back."

When Regina returned she had her cellphone clutched in her hand she sat down across from Emma and dialled Whale's number within minutes Whale was there and inspecting Emma's thigh Emma was very uncomfortable sitting there in just a tank top and her underwear while a man had his hands on her bare thigh, Regina could see how uncomfortable her younger houseguest was so she grabbed a blanket and placed it over the rest of Emma's lower body giving the blonde some form of decency, receiving a small smile of gratitude.

"Oh my..."

"Whale what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Regina that the infection is more than just merely that, there is a foreign object in her leg I'll have to remove it before I can give her antibiotics to fight the infection because if I were to give them to her now the foreign object would just cause her to get another infection. Now I'm going to need you to hold her down."

"Why?"

"Because Emma unfortunately I don't have anything to numb the area so it will hurt."

With a nod from Whale Regina held Emma's shoulders and Whale began to cut into Emma's thigh if anyone had been walking passed outside they would have thought that Emma was being murdered with way she was screaming.

Within half an hour Whale had removed the foreign object which had turned out to be a broken piece of a green beer bottle and stitched and wrapped Emma's leg.

"Take two of these antibiotics 3 times a day with food."

"Thank you for coming Whale."

"Good day Regina."

Once whale had left Emma let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god he's gone I was so uncomfortable."

"I could tell. Now how about we get you some pants?"

"Please."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Emma was taken care of Regina sat down with a glass of apple cider and her favourite book when Henry suddenly came flying through the door and skidded to a halt and ran to his mother his face was bright red from running.

"Henry what's wrong?"

"Mom who hurt Emma?"

"Why? Henry what is going on?"

"I heard someone at the diner talking about how she and her friends taught a certain blonde a lesson and that if she was still alive she wouldn't look too pretty."

"When Emma was younger she was taken in by a gang the leader of the gang would always look out for her when he could but then Emma turned the gang in for illegal activities so they decided to go after her. Then at the hospital the guy which is the new leader came after her again."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine actually she's here."

"Really?"

"Graham and I thought it would be safer that she stay here and recover."

A week later Emma was vegging out on the sofa when there was a knock at the door so she went answer it.

"Regina I swear if you left your keys on the kitchen table again... You know I should really make you wait out there so you learn not to leave your keys behind but I won't."

No sooner did Emma open the door when she tried closing it again upon seeing who it was, unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and the door was shoved open.

"You shouldn't be here Luca."

As Luca stepped into Regina's home he smiled at Emma.

"I told you I'd be seeing you real soon but when I arrived at the hospital you were gone so I thought where would you go but then I thought you and the mayor seem to be so close so I asked around and found out where she lived and here I am."

"What do you want?"

By now Emma was shaking like a leaf Luca stepped closer to Emma till he was only a few centimetres away and he tucked a few stray hairs behind Emma's ear.

"I didn't want to hurt you before but I had to keep up appearances but if you don't do as I say I will be forced to hurt you. Understand?"

Slowly Emma nodded her head feeling like she was 14 again.

"Good girl." Luca said as he stroked Emma's hair as if he were calming a frightened child.

"Now let's go to your room."

"Regina will be back soon it's almost 12:00 she always comes back for lunch."

"Fine then we'll go to the inn and get ourselves a room."

With that Luca grabbed Emma by her arm and dragged out of the house.

When Regina got home for lunch she knew something was wrong for not only was the front door wide open but Emma was nowhere to be found inside.

Meanwhile at Granny's inn Emma was trapped in a room with Luca and she was terrified for she knew what was about to happen.

"Come here."

"Please Luca you don't need to do this if you let me go I won't say anything, no one needs to know."

"I said come here. NOW!"

Slowly and on shaky legs Emma made her way closer to Luca when she was close enough Luca stepped in closing the gap and slipped Emma's red leather jacket from her shoulders.

"If you behave like a good girl this could be very enjoyable for both of us but if you misbehave I'll have to hurt you and only I would get pleasure from this. Now be a good girl."

Emma had a shiver go down her spine. Luca started to unbutton Emma's shirt he was halfway when Emma's self preservation instincts kicked in and she fought back against him, getting angry Luca gave her a solid backhand sending her to the ground.

"Didn't I say you should behave or I would hurt you?"

Emma got to her feet and resisted the urge to touch her cheek.

"You call that hurting me that was no more than a love tap. My 10 year old son hits harder than that."

Emma knew she was pushing her luck but she had to do something to keep him from sexually assaulting her.

Luca came at Emma with a look of lust and rage in his eyes he came so fast that Emma didn't have time to react and he knocked her down when he barrelled into her with his shoulder he then picked her up and threw her on the bed he secured her wrists to the railing at the top of the bed using Emma's own handcuffs he closed them so tight around her wrists that they were cutting into her skin.

Back at the mansion Regina was pacing back and forth in her living room wearing a hole in her carpet it had been 4 hours since Emma had gone missing and no one knew where she could be.

Suddenly her phone rang it was Graham.

"Graham have you found anything?"

"Not yet but we have to call it soon it's getting too dark we'll have to start again tomorrow."

"No you keep searching till you find her I don't care if you have to go all night but you find her."

"Okay we'll have groups so we can relieve the previous group."

"Alright well keep me posted."

Once again it was silent in the mansion when suddenly her cell rang yet again making the normally composed mayor jump.

"Hello?"

"Madam mayor it's Ruby I thought I aught to tell you I know where Emma is."

"How do you know?"

"I was at the inn changing the linen and I heard sounds coming from room 204 and I knew no one had rented that room then I heard a scream and I knew it was Emma's."

"Thank you Ruby now call Graham and have him meet me there."

Without even saying goodbye Regina hung up and got in her car and broke the speed limit big time hoping she'd be able to get there in time for Emma's sake.

When Regina got there Graham was just pulling up.

"Regina what's going on? Ruby told me to meet you here."

"I'll explain everything later but right now we have to get into room 204."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

Together Regina and Graham made their way to room 204 where they heard a female screaming and then there was a crack as skin made contact with skin.

"I thought I told you to shut up bitch now it's going to hurt even more."

On the other side of the door Emma was lying underneath Luca as he assaulted her but Emma was not about to let him just sexually assault her so she was trying everything she could to dislodge him.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and Graham came in with his gun pointed at Luca.

"Get away from her!"

Luca grabbed Emma as he rolled to the side causing Emma's bound wrists to be jerked painfully to the side.

"It's your call sheriff if you shoot there is a high possibility that you'll hit sweet Emma here."

Emma spoke for the first time since Graham had entered the room.

"Graham just go."

"Emma I'm not about to leave so he can kill you."

"It's ok Graham he won't kill me he's having too much fun to kill me."

"You heard her sheriff leave."

Regina noticed that Emma had grabbed what appeared to be a metal spike and she grabbed Graham's arm.

"Come on Graham we better go before he changes his mind and decides to kill her."

With that Regina pulled a reluctant Graham into the hall.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"Lower your voice I know what Emma's plan is."

While Regina explained what she had seen Emma decided to try a different approach with Luca.

"Luca you were right so I'm not going to fight you."

Luca grinned at Emma as he started to undo her belt.

"Luca before we get to that could you kiss me please?"

"Now you're being a very good girl Emma."

Luca climbed up Emma's body and slipped his head between her restrained arms and kissed her on the forehead and before he could make his way to her lips Emma slammed the spike in between Luca's shoulders he screamed and got off her trying to pull the spike out but was unable to reach it.

"You stupid bitch now you're going to pay big time."

Suddenly two shots rang out and Luca fell to the floor with a groan.

"Emma are you alright?" Came Regina's worried voice as Graham secured Luca.

Emma not trusting herself to speak nodded her head slowly.

Graham handed Regina his handcuff keys and she swiftly uncuffed Emma from the bed.

"Graham we should get her checked out."

Once Luca was locked up he met Regina and Emma at the hospital where Whale was examining Emma's injuries."

"Well Emma I'd say all things considered you're pretty lucky the worst injuries you sustained were the deep cuts on your wrists from the handcuffs being so tight, the backhand you received will leave you with a nasty shiner but that's all."

"Doctor Whale what aren't you telling us?"

"Emma I would like to do a full body exam I saw some bruising that I'd like to take a look at and I would also like to do a rape kit."

"There's no need for a rape kit he didn't get that far."

"Emma you could have been unconscious in which time he could have raped you."

"Doctor Whale I was awake the whole time I felt every single blow he landed so I can say without a doubt that Luca Mackenzie did not rape me."

After Emma had agreed to the full body exam Whale found that Emma had a few cracked ribs and she was allowed to leave.

A few days had passed and Emma was at the diner chewing on her bottom lip.

"Emma dear what's wrong?"

"Oh hey Regina I don't see you."

"Or hear me apparently. So what's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about Luca and what he was planing and I just keep thinking what if I hadn't of found the spike or what if Graham hadn't of burst into the room in the first place things would be very different now."

"Emma it's normal to think like that but it's not good to dwell on what if's."

"I know and Mary Margaret will make me either talk to her about it or make me see Archie."

"Which would you rather?"

"Probably Archie... Oh crap." Emma said as it dawned on her what Regina had just done.

Regina just smirked at the young blonde as she took out her cell and dialled Archie's number and set up an appointment for Emma to see him.

"I hate you so much right now."

"You'll get over it dear."

Within a week it was time for Emma's first session with Archie and she was less then happy about it, she didn't have anything against Archie personally it was just the fact that he was a shrink and that was what she had a problem with.

When Regina pulled into the car park she saw Emma tense up.

"Everything alright dear?"

"Do I really have to do this?"

Shutting off the engine Regina turned to face Emma.

"Emma what's going on with you? It's like you're afraid of Archie or something."

"It's not Archie I'm scared of its what he'll say that I'm scared of."

"Care to explain?"

"When I was Henry's age I was in a foster home with 3 other kids they were older than me and decided they hated me from the word go, anyway they would try and get me in trouble and make me seem troubled but instead of sending me back my foster parents took me to a shrink and without even listening to me prescribed a drug that basically made me a zombie and I promised myself that I'd make sure that I'd never let that happen again no matter what."

Regina felt for the blonde and placed her hand on the younger woman's arm.

"Emma Archie isn't like that he actually listens. Would you feel better if I went in with you?"

"Would you?"

With a warm smile Regina nodded and together Regina and Emma went in to see Archie.


	5. Chapter 5

Archie had decided to make the first session a triple one because he knew that getting Emma to talk was not going to be easy, for the blonde was extremely stubborn which comes from being a Scorpio.

For almost an hour Emma just sat there before she decided that being there was ridiculous and stood up and started heading for the door when Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently yet firmly back to the couch.

"Emma we are going to sit here until you talk about your problems." Regina said with her no nonsense tone that she usually used on Henry when he had misbehaved.

Instead of protesting Emma just sat back down and stared at the floor.

"Emma am I right in assuming that you are nervous about talking to me?" Archie asked trying to gauge how much of Emma's reluctance to talk was because of him.

"It's not you personally Archie Emma just doesn't like shrinks in general due to an event many years ago." Regina explained.

"Emma what I want you to do is I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice and when I count back from 10 you'll start relaxing and by the time I reach one you'll be completely relaxed and instead of my voice you'll hear Regina's can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded her head slowly and did as Archie asked.

"OK here we go 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Emma can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what's bothering you? I only want to help you."

"I'm scared to tell you he'll find out and come back."

"Emma he can't hurt you he's locked up."

"He'll get out he always does."

Emma was starting to become distressed so Archie motioned for Regina to hold Emma's hand to help calm her down.

"Emma I promise you are completely safe here now tell me what happened."

"I was at the mansion alone waiting for 12:00 so we could have lunch together and there was a knock on the door it was Luca and he took me and then he hurt me and I'm just scared he'll try again."

"Don't worry Emma he's never going to hurt you again now I'm going to count to 10 and my voice will be my own and you'll feel so much better. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10. Emma open your eyes."

"How do you feel dear?"

"Much better."

Emma faced Archie and smiled gently.

"Thank you Archie."

"You're welcome Emma however I do want to give you a prescription for a relaxer of sorts it's nothing to fear it's more like an anti-anxiety medication it's just so you don't have a panic attack if something could set you off. Is that ok?"

"I guess so. It won't make me feel like a zombie will it?"

"Not at all I promise."

Soon Regina and Emma were back at the mansion, and Emma had for the first time in a while a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about dear?"

"Not much I just feel better about things for the first time since this whole debacle started. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Regina smiled and gave Emma's arm a gentle squeeze, upon entering the mansion Emma could tell that something was not right.

"Regina stay here for a minute."

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Just stay here."

Emma entered further into the mansion she noticed that the living room had been trashed she checked all the other rooms only to find them in similar condition.

Deeming it safe for Regina to come all the way in Emma spoke to Regina in Henry's room which had been the only room untouched.

"I'm sorry Regina if you hadn't of taken me in then the gang wouldn't have done this."

"Emma you have nothing to apologise for. I took you in because you were hurt and needed care what they did to you was inexcusable. So I don't want to hear you saying sorry for the actions of others do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

What no one knew was that once the rest of the gang had heard about Luca getting arrested they planned on getting some serious revenge on Emma.

As the days passed Emma started getting spooked at every shadow she saw and with good reason because 9 times out of 10 it was a member of the gang.

One day the gang cornered Emma and they started in on her but what they were prepared for was that Emma started fighting back for she had taken self defence lessons from Graham 4 hours later Emma called Graham to come and get the rest of the gang when he got there he saw Emma's appearance and even though she was seriously bruised and cut she stood tall, Graham called Regina to come and get Emma and about 15 minutes of Emma protesting Regina managed to get the blonde agree to a hospital visit.

Once Emma's wounds were treated both women were back at the mansion, Emma sat down on the sofa with a sigh of contentment.

"What are you thinking dear?"

"Just how much better it is living here than with Mary Margaret."

"Would you like to make this your permanent home?"

"Come again?"

"I'm asking if you would like to live here permanently I know Henry would love to have you here and it's nice having another woman around the house to talk to."

"I'd love to live here."

Suddenly Emma was caught off guard when Regina pressed her lips to Emma's there was a pulse and Regina knew that she just broke her own curse but right at that moment she didn't care.

"I've wanted you to do that since I first saw you."

Within 30 minutes there was a loud banging at the front door Regina went to open it.

"Can I help you?"

"You can pay for what you've done Regina."

Emma recognised the voice as Whale so she went to Regina's side.

"Is there a problem here?"

Mary Margaret came forward.

"Come away from her Emma."

"Why should I?"

"She's evil, she'll hurt you."

"No she won't she loves me we broke the curse together."

Suddenly everyone started yelling except for Regina, Emma and Henry suddenly Emma started glowing her eyes were blazing white.

"BE QUIET!"

Everyone stopped yelling to look at Emma and they stepped back in fear for Emma was surrounded by pure magic that was crackling and swirling around her the streams showed that it was coming from Emma directly.

"You will all leave and not come looking to have Regina's head on a silver platter. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded suddenly Whale lashed out at Emma with his blade which became embedded in the young blonde's side and she collapsed to the floor.

"Emma!"

Regina cried out as she knelt beside her beautiful blonde.

She looked up with angry and sad tears in her eyes.

"I hope you're happy you may very well have killed her."

Graham who had just arrived heard what Regina said and pushed his way through to see Emma with a blade in her side moving quickly he picked Emma up and closed the door behind him then went and laid Emma down on the floor near the fireplace.

"Regina if I remove the blade do you think you can heal her before she bleeds out?"

"I hope so."

"Ok on the count of three. 1... 2... 3."

Graham pulled out the blade causing Emma to scream as it came out suddenly Mary Margaret aka Snow White burst in and what she saw shocked her there was Regina trying to save Emma from bleeding to death.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes there is I need you to get a needle and thread along with a bowl of hot water then make sure Henry doesn't see this."

Without another word Snow went to do as she was told.

"Ok I've got the bleeding stopped now I've just got to put the stitches in and cover it and she'll need to be on complete bed rest until the sound has closed enough that she can walk without it hurting."

Soon enough Emma was all patched up and resting comfortably in the guest room.

"Regina thank you for saving my daughter."

"You're welcome, but I didn't do it for you."

"I know you love her I can tell so you have my blessings."

"Thank you."

"But you are going to have a hard sell with Charming."

"He's perhaps more stubborn than you are."

When David heard that Emma was in love with Regina he hit the roof scaring Emma when he started shouting.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO DATE MY DAUGHTER!"

Emma let out a whimper and hid behind Regina as if she were a small child.

"Regina." Came Emma's small voice.

"I'm not going to let you frighten her half to death she already has enough trauma to deal with."

Regina spoke in a calm even tone so she too didn't frighten Emma.

David was about to say something when Snow stepped in.

"Charming Emma loves Regina and vice versa just let them be happy, after all that's what matters is Emma's happiness and it's obvious that Regina has changed."

One look at how his daughter clung to the former evil queen told David all he needed to know.

"Fine but Regina if you so much as hurt my daughter in any way shape or form I will hunt you down."

"I would expect nothing less."

Then Emma spoke for the second time.

"Can we go now?"

Pulling Emma around to stand beside her Regina put her hand on the small of Emma's back and led the blonde out to her car and took her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Months had passed and Emma was thought that maybe her nightmare was finally over.

She was sitting at a booth waiting for her lunch when a man entered and seeing Emma walked over to her.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. My little swan."

Hearing her old nickname from back when she was in the gang Emma looked up into the warm green eyes of Jake.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Emma said while not being able to wipe the smile off her face.

"I got wind of what happened and I decided that you might need my help."

Emma got up and hugged Jake.

"I missed you Jake."

"I missed you too little swan."

The happy moment was cut short when suddenly the rest of the gang came in.

"Well, we'll look who it is the ex leader and his little whore."

Jake stepped in front of Emma shielding her.

"Leave her alone Marnie the same goes for the rest of you as well."

"Not until she pays for the trouble she's caused."

"She was just a teen you all need to let it go."

The rest of the gang decided to leave but not before Marnie stabbed Emma in the right shoulder

leaving the blade imbedded, Marnie was arrested and both her and Luca were charged then their memories erased before being deposited outside the town line.

Meanwhile Emma was sitting in the ER while her shoulder was being checked, Emma finally had, had enough of the poking and prodding.

"This is ridiculously." And with that pulled the blade from her own shoulder and let out a cry of pain.

"Holy hell fire I didn't think that was going to hurt so much."

After an x-ray Emma was stitched up and Regina took her home, months passed and Regina decided to take next step with Emma and proposed Emma naturally said yes a month later they were married and a month after that Emma and Regina were both pregnant Emma gave birth to a girl while Regina gave birth to a girl and a boy. To say they lived happily ever after would be a lie but it was still a pretty good life.

The end.


End file.
